Goku (Dragon Ball)/Profiles
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury Goku is a Saiyan from the planet Vegeta that was stranded on Earth. He is an all-around good guy who often saves the Earth. Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 Goku Goku was born as Kakarot, second son of Bardock, a lower-class Saiyan warrior living on Planet Vegeta. As an infant he was sent to planet Earth to take it over. But thanks to an unforeseen accident, Goku lost his distinctive Saiyan temper and was raised by Grandpa Gohan as his own son, growing into a strong yet gentle young child. Years later Goku was approached by his brother Raditz, who revealed the secret behind his birth - that he is part of a race of battle-hardened fighters called the Saiyans sent to Earth as part of an invasion effort. Distrustful of the Saiyans' cruel nature, Goku was determined to fight for the sake of Earth, and faced off against Raditz in battle. Goku's Saiyan blood urges him to fight onward, and the stronger the foe, the more excited he becomes. His aim is to defeat enemies, however he refuses to kill them, which leads him to allow some enemies to escape despite their evil deeds. Goku (Super Saiyan) After witnessing Frieza kill his friend Krillin on Planet Namek, Goku's anger exploded and his body became engulfed in a golden aura as his Super Saiyan form was finally awakened. Changing into a Super Saiyan dramatically altered his appearance, giving him blond, spikey hair and sharp, emerald green eyes. Goku also became more aggressive due to this transformation, acquiring 50 times more fighting power, enabling him to outmatch Frieza's impressive defensive techniques and ultimately defeat him. Goku (Super Saiyan 2) After dying in battle against the android Cell, Goku was permitted by Fortuneteller Baba to journey from Other World to Earth for the day of the World Tournament. Once there he became entangled in the wizard Babidi's plan to resurrect Majin Buu, and the Supreme Kai's efforts to stop him. Undergoing intense training in Other World, Goku learned how to transcend Super Saiyan, and achieved a Super Saiyan 2 form. Goku would later use this skill in an epic battle against Majin Vegeta, powered up to his limits by Babidi's magic. Compared to regular Super Saiyans, Super Saiyan 2 fighters have even more pointed hair and eyes. Their most notable trait is the lightning like aura that courses around their bodies. Goku (Super Saiyan 3) After intense training in the Other World, Goku learned how to advance beyond his Super Saiyan 2 form, transforming into Super Saiyan 3. This includes some major external changes, compared to the other Super Saiyan forms, including longer hair and no eyebrows. The power it unlocks is far beyond that of Super Saiyan 2. However, using this form while dead drastically reduces the amount of time he is allowed to spend on Earth. Therefore, Goku was careful to fight against Majin Buu only in Super Saiyan 2 form. After that battle, Goku fought an even match with Kid Buu on Supreme Kai's World, thanks to the mastery of his Super Saiyan 3 form. But having just been resurrected, Goku uses too much of his ki and returned to normal form before he could charge up enough to finish off Buu. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Subpages Category:Profiles Pages